


zemblanity

by crescendi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Death Wish, Flash Fic, I wrote this in an hour, Lowercase, Not Shippy, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendi/pseuds/crescendi
Summary: zemblanityn.making unhappy, unlucky and unexpected discoveries occurring by design; the opposite of serendipity





	zemblanity

your name is damara medigo and when you find out everything was meant to be you aren’t...unhappy. you’re not outraged. instead, you’re relieved. you’re almost disposed towards the universe’s will.

what makes you snap isn’t rufioh’s cheating, or meenah’s harsh words, although those aren’t so insignificant to be discounted completely. it’s the others don’t see what you see. they don’t see what has to be done.

you flick through Time, wrecking havoc whenever, wherever you can, because this is what has to be done. you beat meenah until she is on the brink of death so she can godtier. you remove horuss’s head with your bare hands so he cannot. you snap rufioh’s neck so horuss is busy with making a new body for him.

(somewhere along the way, you godtier. eons later, you cannot remember how for the death of you. perhaps it had something to do with your visit to your denizen, macaria.)

you want a better life. you want to end this one. that’s one reason why you scratch the game. the other reason is because it is predestined, but it always nice to have another reason to do something.

you want this life to be over.

but of course, it doesn’t happen, because meenah blows all you up, and the twelve of you are left wandering the bubbles, purposeless.

you knew this would happen. you wish it didn’t.

you live three eternities, spewing obscenities and prophecies of the angel of double death, watching the others laugh and fight and love and fuck. death only makes you more apathetic to what happens to the others.

when twelve more trolls show up, you learn of what became of you in your other life. the demoness, a mark of death and ruin. how fitting.

when you find the alpha megido in the new timeline (although, what does alpha even mean except for the fact everything predestined happened), you couldn’t be more different.

the game made her want to live.

the game made you want to die.


End file.
